vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Terumi
Summary Mei Terumī (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) is the Fifth Mizukage (五代目水影, Godaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Fifth Water Shadow") of Kirigakure. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of Yagura ended, and has worked tirelessly to recreate diplomatic relations with other villages, as well as reform internal policies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage (Fifth Water Shadow) Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 31 Classification: Human Ninja, Fifth Mizukage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Taijutsu Expert, Breath Attack, Water Manipulation, Mist Manipulation (Able to generate mist thick enough to block out visibility), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Boil Elemental Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Could melt both Sasuke's and Madara's Incomplete and Complete Susano'o with her acid breath and lava, and could equal Madara's Katons with her Suitons.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to battle against MS Sasuke) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Tanked a punch from a Complete Susano'o that she had started to melt) Stamina: Very high (Can fight in the 4th Great Ninja War without being noticeably tired) Range: Several hundred meters. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant and leader. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'''-Kekkei Genkai x2:' Mei was born from a union of two families, each of which possessed a Kekkei Genkai. The first of Mei's two Kekkei Genkai is Lava Release, with which she can spitting out lava that can melt stuff. Mei herself is immune to the heat. The second is Boil Release, with which she can exhale a highly corrosive mist to melt things. Mei is immune to the melting. *'-Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique:' Mei releases a large amount of lava from her mouth, which spreads into a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air. Since the lava is shot upwards in a severe arc, so as to descend onto the targets from above, it prevents the intended individuals from jumping up to avoid the attack. A great deal of steam is created afterwards by the effects of the lava, so should the targets still be alive, a follow-up attack can be conducted while their vision remains obscured. *'-Lava Release: Lava Globs (note: unofficial name):' Mei spits several globs on lava of various sizes at the target. These globs are quite fast, able to reach a far wall at around the same time as a retreating Sasuke. *'-Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique):' The Hiding in the Mist Technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. *'-Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique:' Mei creates a cloud of mist which she releases from her mouth. This mist has corrosive properties. Mei has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lava Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Element Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users